Dream a Little Dream on Christmas
by Sandylee007
Summary: True enough, fate has separated Naruto and Sasuke. But for one sweet Christmas dream, it’s a whole another story… MILD YAOI NaruSasu A LITTLE CHRISTMAS ONESHOT


A/N: Heh, so I decided to get a little soft for the sake of the holidays and write a couple of Christmas fics. (grins sheepishly) And well, of course I had to make one for my all time favorite couple.

WARNINGS: YAOI, rather light but still. Aaaand… Ya know what? For once that's as far as it goes! (chuckles) Or well… This may have a slight bittersweet touch, now that I think about it.

DISCLAIMER: Mah… I own lots of cookies, and a couple of pairs of socks. But sadly, not the manga OR the anime. (pouts)

Awkay, before I'll get ya guys all bored… Let's get going! (gulps) I really hope ya'll have a good ride.

FOR MOOD SETTING: I really suggest you should read the lyrics I've attached below the story (sandwhiched between the story and ending AN). The song is 'Years of Light' ('Valovuodet') by Antti Tuisku. When I listen to the song, I just can't help thinking of these two! Also, according to my frail base of information the song was used in a movie called 'Christmas Story' ('Joulutarina'). (grins) (A word of warning, though… I'm behind the work of translation, sooooo….) (grins apologetically)

* * *

_**Dream a Little Dream on Christmas**_

* * *

It was Christmas's Eve, Naruto vaguely realized while preparing for one of those cold, long nights during a mission.

Unlike most people probably assumed, he'd never liked Christmas all that much. Before, it'd been for obvious reasons; an orphan who was shunned by pretty much everyone didn't have much to celebrate. But for the past few years he hadn't been exactly joyful because there was a huge piece missing from his life.

Without Sasuke – his most precious person, his absolutely everything – no amount of holiday cheer had much affect. And that's why he hadn't hesitated to accept a several weeks long mission that'd take him to some of the most isolated parts of Ninja-world and away from all the hassle.

Honestly, he was becoming a loner.

Yawning loudly, he lay down to his mattress and prepared for another restless night to come. On top of everything else, insomnia had been a huge problem to him lately. He hadn't slept properly in what must've been over two weeks, and it was beginning to show.

He closed his eyes, though, to humor himself if nothing else. And to his surprise he found himself drifting.

And then he heard a very familiar voice – the same he'd been missing like crazy over the past years. "I should've known you'd follow me even here."

His eyes flew open to meet a stunningly beautiful dark sky that was shining with what looked like millions of stars.

Sitting up slowly, beyond dazed, he realized that he was sitting on a snow-covered hill, in the middle of the most beautiful wintry landscape with a thick forest surrounding the area. It was dark otherwise, but thanks to the light of moon and stars the snow shone like a field of diamonds. Everything was quiet and absolutely perfect. And to enthrone it all Sasuke was right there sitting next to him, watching the stars.

He blinked several times, feeling insanely happy, dizzy and confused. "Is… this real?"

He yelped and pouted when the other smacked his head. "Of course not, moron."

_A dream_, he realized somewhat dully, feeling a knot of disappointment in his stomach.

But all of a sudden, as he looked at the raven's familiar irritated expression, he broke into a grin. Well, maybe this was real enough, for just this one night, anyway. "You… haven't changed a lot", he found himself noting in a quiet tone.

One corner of Sasuke's lips twitched as the raven shrugged. "This is your imagination. 'Figures I'm exactly the same." The raven was quiet for a moment while observing the sky. "But… I _have_ changed. And I think you should remember that while chasing after me. I'm not the guy you're clinging to anymore."

He smiled wryly. "You don't have a clue of what I'm looking for, do you?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him, but didn't ask.

The silence that lingered between and around them was light and comfortable, companionable. For what must've been almost half an hour they focused on the sky, and Naruto found himself grinning when spotting a shooting star.

In the spur of the moment he reached out for Sasuke's hand and took it. It felt sinfully good to feel the raven squeeze back instead of pulling himself free.

It wasn't much later when he realized that if he wanted to ask something, this might be his only chance – as much as the thought hurt, he might never get closer to Sasuke than this. His throat contricted for a moment, and his voice almost failed him. "Sasuke… Why are you doing this?" He looked towards the raven, who didn't meet his gaze. "You… You've gotta know we miss you. Why do you keep running the other way?"

If possible, Sasuke's eyes turned even darker than usual. The answer came before he knew to expect it. "Because… I want to do one fucking right thing in my life."

He snorted at that, but didn't bother with words. Sasuke didn't listen to reason well, and what point was there in reasoning with a dream-being, anyway?

"I miss you." The admittance came so easily that it startled him for a moment. Sasuke's eyes seemed surprised, almost, when he was finally allowed to meet them. His eyes stung, but he tried to ignore it. "I miss you like hell." His tone was choked, but perhaps that didn't matter.

Sasuke emitted a sound he couldn't recognize, not looking away although it seemed the raven would've wanted to. "Idiot."

At that moment the last of his self-restraints came crashing down. Before either of them saw it coming his lips met Sasuke's, sealing them into a kiss that tasted exactly the same as the accidental one they'd had what felt like ages ago. To his shock Sasuke didn't pull away, instead pressed hard against his lips, demanding.

He shouldn't have been surprised, he figured. This was a dream, after all.

Closing his eyes, he let all reason go and took a firm hold of Sasuke, absolutely terrified of the Uchiha disappearing from him once more. But the raven didn't go anywhere – in this dream the boy was warm and breathtakingly real against him. Their kiss was real, and felt much better than it probably should've.

When lack of oxygen forced them to part they didn't let each other far. It felt like they'd both been clinging to this dream as they sat there, only inches apart and panting heavily.

Keeping his eyes closed – still afraid beyond any belief that this might all fade away any given second – he whispered against the other's lips. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

Sasuke's breath felt good and warm as the raven whispered back, resting his forehead against his. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Naruto."

Nothing could've wiped away the smile that lit up his whole face as they got lost into another bittersweet kiss that made the lines of an illusion and reality blur.

* * *

Back in the real world, Kakashi – who's nightly guard-shift had just ended – peered into Naruto's tent, and smiled a little under his mask at what he found.

For the first time in ages Naruto was sound asleep. And the blond was smiling.

* * *

Far away, Suigetsu knocked on Sasuke's door and opened it to find the about last thing he'd expected.

The mighty Uchiha was fast asleep, with a hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

**_Owari._**

* * *

/ _Even all worlds_

_Could never separate us from each other_

_Not even the years of light (never)_

_You sing into my ear_

_The northern wind whispers_

_You follow me day, and night_

_I miss you all the more_

_Your shadow stayed with me_ /

/ _Even though you were with me for just a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Although this distance is great_

_You're close to me even here_

_Even though you were with me for just a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Your shadow stayed with me_

_I see you in my mind_ /

/ _If I still could, I'd want to tell you_

_How important you are to me_

_This endless friendship_

_Your shadow stayed with me_

_Your shadow stayed with me_ /

/ _Even though you were with me for just a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Although this distance is great_

_You're close to me even here_

_Even though you were with me for just a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Your shadow stayed with me_

_I see you in my mind_ /

/ _A part of you remains here_

_Although you're so far away_

_I look for you and close my eyes_

_And you're right there in front of me_ /

/ _Even though you were with me for just a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Although this distance is great_

_You're close to me even here_

_Even though you were with me for just a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Your shadow stayed with me_

_I see you in my mind_ /

/ _Even though you were with me for only a moment_

_I'm still with you_

_Your shadow stayed with me_

_I see you in my mind_ /

* * *

A/N: (sighs sadly) Now if only that dream would come true, ne? (sighs again)

So… Whadda ya say – was that at least relatively good, or a pile of…… (well I'm NOT using THAT language this close to Christmas!)? **PLEASE**, do let me know through a note – awww, c'mon, I know you guys have that much holiday spirit! (gives puppy's eyes)

Gah, I've gotta get going now. (pouts)

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading!

Merry, MERRY holidays to each and every single one of you! Peace and love!


End file.
